Rua and Rukas Christmas
by Shardwing52
Summary: A few months have passed since Rua and Ruka parted ways from Yusei and the gang, and are living with their parents. When Christmas time comes will Rua tell Ruka how he feels. Warning incest theme.


Alright i'm back with another oneshot. Credits for helping me out go to youknownot. Rua and Ruka are wearing their new cloths that were shown in 152-154.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

It had been a few months since the gang parted. Rua and Ruka had been living with their parents and it had become Christmas time.

Rua didn't warm up to them when they came to live with them at first, because they were always on important trips, and now they suddenly wanted to be a family again. He eventually warmed up to them though.

Ruka warmed up to them quicker than Rua did. She couldn't blame Rua for being angry at their parents. She could sympathize with him, after all they never spent time with them and now they wanted to.

It was currently Afternoon.

"Alright its Christmas," said Ruka excitedly in the living room. She always liked Christmas.

Rua and their parents were in the living room as well.

"Don't you think its nice Rua," said Ruka turning to him.

"Huh oh yeah sure,"said Rua. But judging from his tone Ruka could see something was bothering him.

"What's the matter?" asked Ruka. Normally he would be as excited as her but he wasn't and that alone worried her.

"Nothing," said Rua to reassure her. "Don't worry i'm fine." He then walked to his room.

For awhile he had developed feelings for Ruka but was really scared of what she'd say if he told her, also because she was his sister. His parents also didn't know which he was grateful.

"Don't worry Ruka," said Rua and Rukas dad. "I'll talk to him."

Ruka nodded as she watched him go to his sons room.

He opened his sons door to see Rua sitting on his bed thinking about something. Ruas dad walked over and sat down next to him.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Rua as best as he could without sounding sad. He knew that he couldn't tell his parents.

"Okay," said Ruas dad. He knew that Rua would tell him whenever he was ready. He got up and began to walk out.

"Rua," said his dad. "If you ever want to talk about anything you only have to come to us okay."

Rua gave him a nod. "Thanks dad," said Rua.

His dad smiled and left closing his door.

Rua was then left alone with his thoughts.

Lately he was having a hard time trying to keep his feelings for Ruka held in. He realized he couldn't put it off forever even though he was afraid to tell her, and also since it was Christmas it was a good time as any. Rua decided that enough was enough and that he should tell her. But he needed some advice without revealing to his parents he liked Ruka. He also wanted to get her a Christmas gift that he could give when he told her how he felt.

After a few hours of thinking he got off his bed and opened his door.

Ruka didn't seem to be around since he left to go to his room, and neither were his parents. He decided to go check on Ruka because he knew she was probably worried about him. Approaching her door he knocked a few times. After a few seconds the door opened revealing Ruka who had her two ponytails down for a change.

Rua had to fight back the blush that was forming on his face.

"What, do I have something on my face?" asked Ruka who was wondering why he was staring at her.

"N-no," stuttered Rua causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Its just I think you look better without the ponytails," said Rua shyly.

Ruka looked at Rua surprised by his compliment. "Oh," said Ruka unsure of what to say. She also was blushing alittle.

An awkward silence followed.

"Um I uh need to go talk to our parents," said Rua who quickly left.

"What was that about?" thought Ruka. She didn't have feelings for him, but she was becoming worried as to why he was acting strange.

Rua than made his way over to his mom and dads room and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened.

" Is something wrong?" his dad asked.

"Well," said Rua who came in their room. "I need some advice."

"On what?" his mom asked.

Rua picked his next words carefully. "Well what do you do when there's someone you like but your not sure what to do."

"If there's someone you like then one thing you could do is get this person a gift or something similar to express to them how you feel," his mom said.

"Like a mistletoe," said Rua which caused his parents to laugh alittle.

"Not like that," his dad corrected, though Rua wasn't far off. "What I mean is something like a necklace."

"That's a good gift I could get for Ruka," Rua thought.

" You okay?" his dad asked, wondering why he was so quiet.

"Yeah i'm fine, thanks," said Rua. "I'm going for a walk."

He then left closing their door.

"Sounds to me like our son likes someone," said Ruas mom.

Ruas dad chuckled alittle. "Yeah," he said. "I'm sure he'll tell us who it is in time."

Rua headed to the front door only to see Ruka was using a latter to put up some things on the Christmas tree. Suddenly Ruka lost her balance and fell.

"RUKA!" yelled Rua as he ran and caught her in his arms, and held her tight as he slid against the wall. Their parents hadn't heard what happened.

Both opened their eyes not aware of their position.

"Ruka are you okay?" asked Rua, who then winced from the pain in his back and head.

"Yeah thanks to you," said Ruka who then noticed he was in pain. She then had a look of guilt on her face. "I'm sorry, its my fault that you got hurt."

"Don't worry about it," said Rua. "You're safe and that's all that matters to me."

Ruka smiled.

Both suddenly became aware of their position. Rua had his arms wrapped around her waste, and his face was not too far from hers. Ruka had her arms around him and her body was pressed against his, but she couldn't move because Rua was holding her.

It took absolutely all of Ruas willpower he had to hold back from blushing.

Ruka felt a bit awkward because of their position. "Uh Rua,"said Ruka feeling awkward.

Rua quickly let go of her. "S-sorry," said Rua who quickly left before he said anything to her.

Ruka raised an eyebrow, curious to her brothers behavior. "I wonder what's bothering him," thought Ruka completely oblivious.

He then went for a walk. While doing so he let his mind drift.

"I wonder what necklace I should get Ruka," Rua thought.

He walked for awhile and soon spotted a jewelry store.

Seeing as it looked nice, he decided to go inside and see what they had.

He began looking at all the stuff they had. But he snapped out of his fascination and remembered why he was there in the first place. With that he began looking for a necklace.

Looking thru the ones that were there he spotted one that looked nice.

"Hey there do you need some help?" asked the clerk who noticed he was looking at some necklaces.

"Yeah," said Rua. "I would like to buy this necklace." He then pointed to it.

"Is this for a girl you like?" the clerk asked/joked.

Rua blushed alot.

The clerk chuckled. "Don't worry I'm sure she will like it," said the clerk.

Rua slightly smiled. "Thanks," said Rua.

"Normally these are expensive but I'll make an exception for you," said the clerk.

Rua paid the clerk all his allowance which was just enough.

"Have a good day, and have a merry Christmas," said the clerk.

"And a merry Christmas to you to," said Rua as he left.

After awhile Rua made it home.

He headed to Rukas room. But just before he knocked on the door his hands and feet started to tremble, and he began to sweat because of how nervous he was. Taking a deep breath he regained his courage and calmed down. He then knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing Ruka. "Rua is there something you need," said Ruka.

"Ruka we uh need to talk," said Rua walking in her room and then shutting the door. He then walked over to her bed and sat down.

Ruka walked over and sat next to him. "What do you want to talk about?" asked Ruka curious.

"Well y-you see I," stuttered Rua. He kept trying but he couldn't say what he wanted to say.

"Rua what is it that your trying to tell me?"asked Ruka who was now becoming very concerned about his weird behavior.

Realizing he couldn't say what he wanted to say, he did the only thing he could think of. He slowly leaned in towards her.

Ruka was surprised by his actions but still didn't know what he was doing.

He then cupped both of her cheeks. At this point she was alittle shocked. He then closed the space between them and pressed his lips against hers and closed his eyes, afraid of what her reaction would be.

Ruka was in complete shock at the fact that her brother was kissing her, but she kissed back.

They parted after a few seconds.

"Rua why did you...do that?" asked Ruka still shocked that her brother had just kissed her on the lips.

Rua took a deep breath. "Because for awhile now I've had feelings for you," said Rua taking all his courage just to say it.

Ruka gasped as she heard this. "You have?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "At first I thought it was just brotherly feelings," said Rua. "But I soon realized that what I felt was something...more." "The truth is I've been in love with you for awhile now."

A moment of silence followed and neither said anything.

Ruas eyes started to water when she didn't say anything. "I knew it, she hates me," Rua thought.

"I'm sorry Ruka I shouldn't have said anything," said Rua who got up and walked towards her door, only to be stopped by Ruka grabbing his hand.

"Wait," said Ruka still in a quiet tone. She was shocked by her brothers confession. She couldn't say that she had feelings for him, but when she thought about it he was the only person who ever understood her, or was there for her when she needed someone. It wasn't just that he cared for her because he was her brother. He cared about her so much that he would sacrifice everything for her.

Rua turned to face her while wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"Rua," said Ruka.

"Yes," said Rua scared of what she was going to say.

Ruka was silent for a moment before she began to speak.

"I'll...give you a chance," said Ruka uncertain.

"You will?" asked Rua not sure if she was okay with this.

Ruka though unsure of her choice managed a smile and nodded.

Rua smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks Ruka," said Rua softly. He was going to give her the necklace but decided to do it later.

"Um uh you're welcome," said Ruka slowly returning the hug.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes. They then let go.

Rua and Ruka then noticed the time, it was 7:00 pm, which was when they had their Christmas time.

"Mom and dad are probably in the living room waiting for us," said Ruka.

"You're right," said Rua.

They then headed to the living room where their parents already were.

"There you guys are," said the twins mom.

"We were wondering when you guys would come in here," said the twins dad.

"Sorry," said Rua and Ruka at the same time.

They all then gathered around the Christmas tree and unwrapped their presents.

Rua jumped for joy when he opened his present, which contained some new deformer cards.

Ruka opened hers which had a nice teddy bear.

Both hugged their parents. Both also gave eachother sideways glances not to tell their parents about their relationship.

Soon it was night time and everyone was asleep except Rua and Ruka.

Ruka was getting ready to go to bed when she heard a knock on her door. After opening her door she saw Rua.

"Shouldn't you be going to bed," said Ruka.

Rua then smiled. "I have something I want to give you," said Rua.

He then walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Close your eyes," said Rua.

Ruka curious to what he was going to give her, did as her brother asked.

Suddenly she felt something on her neck.

"Alright open your eyes," said Rua.

Ruka did as he said only to have tears of happiness start forming in her eyes. It was a necklace with a red jewel on the bottom.

"What do you think," said Rua who barely finished what he said as his sister hugged him tight.

"Rua I think its wonderful," said Ruka.

"I'm glad you like it," said Rua.

He then turned around to leave but Ruka stopped him causing him to turn around and look at her.

Ruka than kissed him firmly but gently on the lips. Rua wrapped his arms around her. Ruka slowly did the same. After a few seconds they parted.

"Thanks Rua," said Ruka.

"You're welcome," said Rua who then left.

Before Ruka went to bed she looked at the necklace Rua gave her and smiled.

Rua went to his room. He knew that despite all the difficulty's that were ahead, that their relationship would work out. Rua smiled and went to sleep.

THE END.

Me:"Review if you liked it."


End file.
